Tired of Running
by lexjamin0905
Summary: based in the scorch trials movie after Teresa betrays Thomas. How I Think it should have gone.
1. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Deal.

Thomas P.O.V.

"You should have run." Minho muttered under his breath as the soldier that just forcibly made me kneel beside Minho, walked away. "I'm done running. I've got a plan. Teresa was the one that betrayed us. So, when I give the word Minho and Frypan, I want you to grab her and run as fast as you can behind me. Then hold her there with her arms behind her back, no matter what do not let her go." I whispered. Newt, Minho, Frypan, and Aris gasped in shock quietly. As I was whispering a ship had landed and a familiar woman walked out and stood by Jenson, Chancellor Ava Paige.

She made a gesture and a soldier grabbed me, then forced me to stand in front of the woman and Jenson. "Hello Thomas." she said. I remained quiet. She then looked over at Mary. "Hello Mary." Paige said. They talked a little then Jenson shot Mary. I was painfully reminded of Chuck's death as I watched Vince hold Mary's dead body in his arms. Teresa walked into view and stood on the other side of Paige. "Load them up." Paige said.

Soldiers started loading the other Immunes in to the ship Paige walked out of. "I'm sorry Thomas. But I promise we'll all be okay." Teresa said. "Like I'm supposed to trust you now." I said. She looked down. "She's telling the truth it was her only demand. Whatever you think of me, I'm not a monster. I'm a doctor. I swore to find a cure no matter what the cost. I sent my own nephew into the maze." Paige said looking directly into my eyes. Somehow, I knew she was telling the truth about me being her nephew, but I wasn't going to let that distract me. "Now!" I said stomping down on the foot of the soldier restraining me, then shot my elbow into his stomach. I pulled out Jorge' bomb and remote detonator.

Minho and Frypan grabbed Teresa and forcibly carried her behind me, being carefully to keep their bodies away from her kicking feet. Newt stood directly to my left, while Aris was to the right of me. "Here's the deal. You're going to let all of us, including the Immunes in your ship, go and never bother us again. Instead of focusing on finding a cure try to create a vaccine. If you refuse, then I'll blow this camp sky high. Making sure we all die." I said.

"Thomas, please stop this." Teresa said from behind me. "Be quite Teresa." I snapped not looking away from Paige and Jenson. "Very well. You win Thomas." Paige said resigned. "Let everyone go. Then head back to base." she ordered. The soldiers went to work releasing the immunes they already loaded into Paige's ship. After that was done they left, but I didn't lower the bomb or detonator, until the helicopters were gone. Suddenly the sound of a truck filled the air. A truck came blazing in. I could see Jorge and Brenda inside.

"YAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO" Jorge yelled. "Woah. Stop, everything's been handled!" I yelled running in front of the truck. "What happened here Hermano?" Jorge asked climbing out of the truck with Brenda. "I used this to threaten and make a deal with WCKED." I said showing him the bomb.

"Two questions. What was the deal, and how can I profit?" he asked. "I made them release all of us, then leave and never bother us again. You profit because you and Brenda are coming along. You don't have to worry about the Flare Brenda again until the semi-vaccine wares off." I said. "Thank you, Hermano." he said pulling me into another surprise hug. "Your welcome. Why don't you, Newt, and Aris go and check what supplies we have?" I suggested, pulling away. He, Newt, and Aris nodded then walked off somewhere. I turned to look at Teresa.

"You betrayed us, Teresa. You sold us out just because you thought you were doing the right thing. While I should hate you, I don't for many reasons. One of which is that I did the same thing. But that doesn't mean you are not going to be punished." I said seriously. I turned my head to look at the Right Arm soldiers around us. "Does anyone have a pair of handcuffs or anything that could be used as handcuffs?" I asked.

A pair of handcuffs were passed up to me and I walked over to Teresa, Minho, and Frypan. I took her left wrist that Minho was holding and snapped one side of the handcuffs closed over it. "For now, you're not allowed out of my sight. I really wish you didn't make me have to do this Teresa." I said snapping the other side of the handcuffs closed over my own left wrist. An hour later I went to sleep after handcuffing Teresa to the bed posts. "I love you Thomas, and I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know." I whispered back.

A/N: I saw Scorch Trials when it came out. I have to admit I don't like the betrayal scene, though it is better than the one in the book, and had hoped that the directors/producers would have not done it in the first place. Here's my take on how I thought it should have happened.


	2. King Thomas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

King Thomas.

Thomas P.O.V.

It's been week since I made a deal with WCKD. Teresa, Frypan, Minho, Newt, Aris, Brenda, Jorge, Sonya, Harriet, the other Right Arm immunes, and I were currently standing on an uninhabited island, we decided to call Atlantis Teresa was still handcuffed to me. "What now, Hermano?" Jorge asked. "We need to form a government, preferably a Monarchy. Then slowly build a life here. Eventually we'll have to go out and conquer the world." I said.

"Great, You're the King now Thomas." Minho said. "Wait? What?" I asked. "You're the obvious choice. You got us out of the maze and freed us from WCKD." Newt said. "All hail King Thomas." Teresa said. "Alright, we should have a council of Lords to handle the day to day stuff. Anyone have paper and a pen?" I said. I was passed some paper and a pen.

"Here States the Laws Atlantis. I, King Thomas, herby name Newt, Minho, Jorge, and Aris to be the council of Lords and my advisors. The council will handle the everyday work and enforce the laws. Also, the council reserves the right to dispose of the king if they believe that he is a threat to the kingdom, but must have substantial evidence to prove it. Only the King may appoint or dismiss a member of the council. Newt and his descendants shall be the chairman of the council, and will be in charge should the king ever be away. Minho and his descendants will hence forth be the leader of the army. Jorge and, should he have any, his descendants will oversee the needs of the common people. Aris and his descendants will oversee the judicial and financial affairs. If there is a tie over a new law the king has the final say. The line of succession will follow the oldest male child of the current king. Should there be no male heir, the king reserves the right to name another to be his successor. These laws may never be changed. So, say I, King Thomas." I said, writing as I spoke. I looked up to see Newt, Minho, Jorge, and Aris with their mouths hanging open.

"What do we do about her?" a random Right Arm Immune asked, pointing at Teresa. "I'll handle that myself." I said firmly. Some of the Right Arm Immunes didn't look happy. "Minho why don't you take everyone and scout this place out. Try to find a place that we can use as shelter until we're able to build houses. I need to have a personal conversation with Teresa." I said. No one moved. "NOW!" I yelled. Minho and Newt ushered everyone away. As soon as they were out of sight, I turned to face Teresa and unlocked my half of the handcuffs.

"Teresa, I have vague memories of the past. I remember how my heart would skip a beat whenever I saw you, and how you could steal my breath away by just walking into the room. What were we? Please be honest." I said. "We loved each other and told each other everything. About a month before you went into the maze you promised that one day we would get married." Teresa said, blushing. "Do you still want that?" I asked.

"What?" she asked. "Do you still want to get married. I'm willing to forgive you no matter what, but would you please be my queen? Besides what's a king without his beautiful queen by his side?" I asked. "Yes, I'll be your queen." she said before she quickly kissed me. This time I returned it immediately. We kept going until we heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away reluctantly, and turned my head to see Frypan, Jorge, Aris, and Harriet were standing there awkwardly. "Did we interrupt something, Thomas?" Frypan asked. "No. We just got carried away. I would like you to meet your future queen." I said.

"Are you crazy, she betrayed us. What's stopping her from doing it again if she becomes queen?" Harriet asked. "She has a point, Thomas." Aris said. "I'd watch what you say, girl. I'm making Teresa my queen and no one is going to stop me. I don't care if you're a friend of Aris, if you piss me off I will punish you according to the severity of your crime." I growled, slightly. "Now if you would please excuse us. I'm going to take a romantic walk with my fiancé." I said grabbing Teresa's hand, then walked away.


End file.
